bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Matoro
Matoran As a Matoran in Mata Nui, Matoro interpreted Nuju's Rahi bird language. Matoro had been to some of the most confidential of the Turaga's meetings and was told not to tell anyone. True to his word, Matoro kept everything secret, even when friends asked. Matoro went with Jaller to rescue the Toa Nuva. Also,in a dark realm, Matoro helped someone up, thinking it to be one of the other Matoran. But it wasn't, and as he was about to look at whose hand he was holding, it slipped away. The figure was in fact, a figure of the Mask of Life's power. Toa Inika "Matoro was sometimes unsure just what he is doing as a Toa - after all, he was not an athlete or a warrior or an inventor, he was a translator. Strange things had happened to him ever since he left Metru Nui to go to Voya Nui, leading him to think some unknown destiny is waiting for him here. In the meantime, he was testing the limits of his powers and slowly gaining confidence in his new role." Matoro was a Toa of Ice and used an Energized Ice Sword. He wore the Kanohi Iden, the Mask of Spirit, which allows his spirit to leave his body. His spirit form is invisible and cannot interact with the physical world, excluding Hahli and Axonn, who have masks that can see him. He seems to have a considerably warmer demeanour than other known Toa of Ice. Toa Mahri The Toa Inika ventured down to Mahri Nui and were transformed into the Toa Mahri. When Matoro became a Toa Mahri, he wore the Kahohi Tryna. At the Lego Press 2007 they gave a description of Toa Matoro: The water turns cold as ice when Toa Matoro is around. Armed with his twin cutter and Cordak revolving blaster, he is ready for battle with anything under the sea. Below is a description of Matoro Mahri. Please note that the information may or may not be true. "The water turns cold as ice when Toa Matoro is around. Armed with his twin cutter and Cordak revolving blaster, he is ready for battle with anything under the sea." BIONICLE.com Stats: Strength - 11 Agility - 10 Endurance - 11 Intelligence - 12 trivia Jaller is currently slightly annoyed with Matoro due to the fact that he is slowly gaining control over the team. Since he is destined to hold onto the Mask of Life, he is becoming an important Team member and therefore is gradually taking over as Team Leader. One reason why he is taking over as the leader is that he feels guilty for losing the Mask of Life right after he removed it from Vezon. Matoro is the first Toa of Ice to wear a symmetrical Kanohi as his primary mask. Matoro was the first Matoran to appear in a fully canonical story source. Matoro was chosen by the Ignika to be its guardian, and as such he is immune to its curse